Misapprehension
by Slashyme
Summary: Ron asks the twins a question *Twincest/Slash/Yaoi*


Title: Misapprehension  
  
Author: Slashyme  
  
E-Mail: slashyme@hotmail.com (Please send feedback. :)!)  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Parings: Fred/George  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Warning: Twins kissing  
  
Summary: Ron asks the twins a question *Twincest/Slash/Yaoi*  
  
***  
  
"Eww!!! That is *so* disgusting," Fred exclaimed in a shocked voice.  
  
"How could you even think that, Ron?" George continued, "We're *twin brothers*. I have sex with neither my brothers nor my twin!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said apologizing, "it's just that *all* the signs are there. Holding hands, touching, you sleep in the same bed, you even kiss sometimes."  
  
"So what? It's a twin thing." Fred answered and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah," George nodded, "Just because we hold hands doesn't mean we're *shagging*. How on earth could you think something like this?"  
  
"Well," Ron was looking smaller every minute, "It began when I heard these noises coming from your room almost every night. At first I didn't think any of it but then Hermione told me about something she had read in a book about twins. She said that some twins, even though it was very seldom, had a kind of bond between them that was so strong they did everything together. So strong, that they could sometimes read each other thoughts as if it was an open book. When she read the book she had come to think about you two. Everything in the book matched you, so she asked me what I thought of it. Of cause it was after I said that it was an exact match on you, she told me that this kind of twins always had a sexual relationship with each other. Obvious I was shocked at first but then I thought more about it. If it was true then everything would fit perfectly in this big puzzle in my mind. The noises from your room, the way you sometime seem to communicate without words and just *everything*!" He looked at his brothers who were listening to his story. "I'm sorry about this. I just thought." he hesitated, ".well, I'm *so* sorry! I don't even know what I thought." He sighed and looked at the floor, "just forget this, please? It must be embarrassing to have a brother that thinks you sleeping together."  
  
The twins looked knowingly at each other. "Don't worry Ron," George said reassuring, we'll forget this little incident, do as if it never happened."  
  
Fred continued: "It's still a shock that you think this about us but we'll handle it." He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and raised Ron's chin with the other. "You're still allowed to look at us, you know."  
  
Ron smiled shyly: "Yeah, I know. I better go now, the other are probably wondering where I am or something." With one last look at his brothers he left the room, leaving the twins to themselves.  
  
"Should we tell him the truth?" George asked his twin, as Ron was gone.  
  
"Nah. not yet. Let act as if we're offended that he would even *ask* such a question and then when he feels all miserable about it, then we can always tell him that he was right." Fred grinned and turned around to face his twin.  
  
"I love your ideas my dear brother, but think we should wait and tell him about Percy and Lee, until he's older. He looked as if, he could cope with the fact that his twin brothers a sleeping together but to tell him that our best friend, is *more* than just a best friend and that we sometime *do* Percy, is probably not a good idea right now." George commented. "We do want our brother to live though puberty without any severe brain damage. He might not deal as well with the images of us *and* Percy together than just *us*. The thought of Percy having sex with *anyone* at all, was enough to scare Lee when we told him, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Fred chuckled and remembered just *how* funny it at been to see the look and Lee's face.  
  
"All this talk about sex is rather boring when you can do it in praxis," George said casually and actually succeeding in sounding innocently, "and I happen to know that Lee is in our room doing some homework, right now."  
  
"Really?" Fred whispered in a seducing voice "You're not thinking of doing anything *naughty* with him, are you?" He moved closer to George and put his arms around his twin's waist.  
  
"Well," George smirked, "That depend on how you define naughty." He leaned in closer. "Is it kissing?" He kissed his brother. "Is it touching?" A hand touched the bulge on Fred's pants and squeezed it lightly. "Or." Another hand moved up behind Fred's neck. ".is it just raw, passionate sex?" With that, he pulled his brother closer and kissed him hard on the lips. When they finally parted George continued. "If that's the case then I muss confess: I'm *definitely* thinking of something naughty."  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
